Venetian blinds have increased in popularity in recent years on account of current interior design trends and the superior light blocking and transmission characteristics that they offer. However, venetian blinds are generally not practical when mounted in front of a sliding door or window. In the instance of a sliding door having a sliding panel and an adjacent fixed panel, two separate venetian blinds would typically be mounted side by side to the architrave around the door way. However, a problem with this particular blind mounting arrangement is that the blind over the sliding panel needs to be rolled up every time someone wishes to open the door. This is known to quickly wear out the blind mechanism in locations where there is a high level of traffic.
A further disadvantage of the above noted venetian blind mounting system is that when the blind is closed, and the door is open, the blind may be damaged if a significant breeze passes through the doorway, causing the blind to move and impact with nearby objects such as the door jam.
Timber, glass and other louvers are popular window and door coverings in modern buildings. Louvers can readily be mounted in sliding application, as the louver is supported in a rigid frame, and the frame may be track mounted. However, a disadvantage of louvers is that they are typically expensive and require custom manufacture to size and professional installation. Whilst venetian blinds provide a far more cost effective alternative to louvers, they are generally not suitable to sliding applications, as the weight of the venetian blind is supported only by two or more chords, and the blind itself does not have much transverse stiffness. Accordingly, venetian blinds are generally not suitable for mounting in a sliding context, as the base of the blind is prone to swaying.